Charlie Bone and the power of healing
by landofstories
Summary: Running and hiding was something Sunny was used to. She thought she didn't have any family left. She thought she could never sit still. She thought all of this until she went to Bloor's academy.
1. Chapter 1

**Charlie bone**

**Charlotte smiled at her new school. She knew Bloor's Academy, was for very talented kids. She didn't think of herself as talented, but she had a rare talent. She could read minds. She could also sent thoughts into people's minds. Charlotte was an endowed child, and she had her heart set on helping a boy called Charlie bone. She had looked through thoughts of millions, but never one was like his. He had saved a girl named Emma on his first year of school, and a boy named Henry on his second. She knew he was going to be in trouble this year. Mr. Onimous told her. He said it was the three cats who knew. Charlotte was very existed. Charlotte was very talented at art, drama and music. She decided to where a blue cape, and go to music. Charlie bone was in music too. **

**She arrived at her first class, but tried to keep a low profile. She looked through everyone's thoughts, and smiled. She had found Charlie Bone. She made sure they had all the same teachers. Unfortunately she got Mr. Paltry. He hated endowed children. When her lesson ended she was relieved. **

**She followed Charlie to the garden, and ran a couple of meters behind him. Keeping a close eye on him. She was acting like a stocker. He hadn't noticed. But Fidelio did. "Have you not noticed that the new girl is always following you, and watching you?" Fidelio asked him. "What are you talking about?" Charlie asked. "The new girl, Charlotte has been stalking you ever since she laid eyes on you. I think she might be a spy." Fidelio told him. Charlotte could hear them, and she was quite mad. Charlotte sended a thought to Charlie. "I just got a girl's voice in my head. It said 'Charlotte is not a spy. She is someone you can trust.'" Charlie said to Fidelio. "Alright just try to be careful." He replied. **

**They headed to eat, and Charlotte followed. They all sat down and ate there food. "Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" Charlotte asked Charlie politely. Charlie told her to sit. She sat beside him, blushing. She couldn't help it! She thought he was cute. After they finished there soup, they ate a pear. Then the egg and chips. After supper, Dr. Bloor came in and clapped his hands. Everyone went silent. "There is a new girl joining the endowed children. Charlotte Night, stand up." Charlotte stood up, and smiled sweetly. Charlie and Filelio were very surprised. "After supper we have two hours of After they finished there soup, they ate a pear. Then the egg and chips. After supper, Dr. Bloor came in and clapped his hands. Everyone went silent. "There is a new girl joining the endowed children. Charlotte Night, stand up." You have two hours of homework. Endowed children work in the king's room." The doctor told them. He paused and then said "Disperse!" Charlotte followed Charlie to the King's room. **

**Charlotte walked in nervously. She really wanted to hide in a whole. She started to crawl, thinking she would be unseen. "Um.. What are you doing on the floor?" Charlie asked. Charlotte shrugged. "Nervous are you? Don't worry. Everyone! This is Charlotte. She is new here. She is endowed." Charlie said. Charlie thought she looked cute crawling on the floor like that. After she heard that thought she stood up. She was embarrassed. Charlotte put a photo in Charlie's face. Listening to the voices that Charlie was hearing. She put the photo down. She looked very sad after that. Charlie didn't understand why. Charlotte quickly finished her homework. There was still an hour to spear. **

**Charlotte quietly sang to herself. Even though she was quiet, everyone could hear her, they were starring at her. She was singing a song her mom would sing to her when she was sad, or worried. It was a calming song. They stopped starring and found that it was easier to concentrate when she sang. Because of Charlotte, everyone finish 20 minutes early. "Have you ever thought about getting a job, by telling people what there pets say?" Charlotte asked Billy. He shook his head. "You should be a furniture mover." Charlotte told Zelda. "Gabriel, you could tell people about they ansasters, for a living. Emma, you could give people a ride to school." Charlotte said. Everyone starred at her. They didn't understand how she knew so much, already. Charlotte saw the starring, so she kept her head down. "Your endowed right? So what's your ability?" Gabriel asked. "It's a song that helps one concentrate." Lysander said confidently. Everyone agreed. "That's not my ability." Charlotte said blushing. "What is it?" They all asked. "I don't like to tell people. It will make you feel uncomfortable. My ability is not only a blessing, but also a curse." She told them. "Aren't they all?" Charlie asked. "I suppose so. That is true. But if you knew it might make you feel uneasy." Charlotte told them. "Alright but, just so you know. You can always tell us. We all have our odd abilities." Charlie told her. "I guess I could tell you. I can send people messages mind to mind. That's just part of it. Kind of like you can go into photos, and paintings. I can also read minds." Charlotte told him. "Have you read anyone's mind since you got here?" He asked her. "Plenty. Everyone in the room, and everyone in music." She told him. "Do you know what Dorcas ability is?" He asked her. She nodded and said "sorry but I can't tell you, unless she says I can." Everybody really wanted to ask her something, but they were all to embarrassed to. "Alright if you want it that much." She said blushing. She started to sing again, but they could clearly hear her this time. After a few minutes she stopped. "2 hours has passed." She told them leaving. Charlotte unpacked her things, and put them in the right place. She didn't have much things. A girl named Olivia had the bed next to her. Emma was on Charlotte's other side. "You know what would be nice? A little song to help us sleep." Emma said looking at Charlotte. "We don't have any songs to play." Olivia said sadly. "Yes we do. We have a music player right there." Emma said pointing at Charlotte. Charlotte blushed. "You sing? Go on sing for us." Olivia said. All of the girls looked at her waiting. Charlotte closed her eyes, and sang her mothers song. **

**Charlie laid down in bed. "You know what's weird?" Charlie asked Fidelio. Fidelio shook his head. "No matter what Charlotte always smiles. She never frowns. At first I thought maybe she was just a happy person. But now I think she might be faking it. Charlie said to him. "Do you know what's weird?" Fidelio asked Charlie. Charlie shook his head. "All you think and talk about is Charlotte!" Fidelio said to him. "Let's go to bed" Charlie said to him. Just when they were about to go to bed, they all heard a beautiful song in there minds. "Do you hear that?" Fidelio asked Charlie. Charlie nodded and said "Charlotte has the ability to read minds, and send thoughts into people's minds. That voice your hearing is Charlotte singing." The two of them easily fell asleep with the southing voice of Charlotte. But sadly Charlotte couldn't sleep. She had work to do. She left bed and waited for Billy to come out. When she saw him she took all of the things he learned, that could harm Charlie away. She smiled. Billy couldn't help them now. He was a spy. She betrayed Charlie, so she didn't care much for him. She made sure that the stupid dog would keep quiet. But she didn't hurt the dog. She actually talked to it with just her mind. She gave the dog a piece of pear, and went back to bed. In the mourning she yawned, sitting up. She had her first class in music, then went into the garden. "Race ya!" Charlotte said to Charlie. "Your on!" He said back. Charlotte won, but was only playing with him. She could have ran much faster. Then week went by fast and soon it was Friday. That day, in the kings room, everyone waited for Charlotte to start singing. They could tell she was done her homework. But she didn't sing. Charlie swore he heard her say, 'I hate this!' But the weird thing was that she said it while smiling. It didn't make sense. After the two hours were over everyone went to there parents. That is except Charlotte, and Billy. "Where are your parents?" Charlie asked her. "They are really busy at work. There to busy to pick me up." She explained. "I will see you Monday." Charlie said to her, while leaving with his mom. Charlotte waved good bye to him. She walked to Emma's aunt's book store. Emma was with her aunt. They seemed happy. It did make Charlotte happy, but seeing family together and happy made her feel lonely. She wished she had a family. Her family was gone. "Do you have any books about cats?" Charlotte asked the aunt. "Cart 3 in section 6" she told her. Emma greeted Charlotte. She smiled. Charlotte got a book, and paid for it, quickly leaving, without another work. She tried to not draw attention. But Charlie saw her. "Do you live near here?" Charlie asked her. Charlotte nodded. "Are you busy doing anything? If not, would you like to come to my house?" He asked her. **

**"I'd love to." Charlotte said smiling. She followed him into his house. She saw his two grandmas, and his mother. "Who is that?" Grandma Bone asked. "She's a friend from school." Charlie Bone said. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Charlotte Night. I just started going to Bloor's academy this year." Charlotte told them. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm Charlie's mother." Charlie's mother told her. "Why don't we go upstairs." Charlie said to Charlotte. Charlotte nodded. They both went up the stairs, into Charlie's room. "There is something I need to tell you." Charlie said to Charlotte. "Billy is a spy. I know. I have to tell you something now. Something bad is going to happen. A new endowed child. A very powerful child. Her power is incredible. The Bloor's will be after her. The cats told me. She has the exact same power the cats have." Charlotte told him. She was shivering. "What do you mean by exact?" He asked. "She can glow, heal any wound, and produce heat." Charlotte told him. "How do you know she will come?" I just do!" Why are you shivering?" I don't feel like telling you." She told him. Charlie sighed, and nodded. He gripped her waist, and gave her a huge hug. "Can I tell you a secret?" She asked him. He nodded. "I came here to help you. I go all around the world helping endowed children. If you ever need info. Tell me. Or if someone found something out. Like Billy. I can help. All you have to do is yell 'Charlotte' in your mind, and tell me what you need." Charlotte told him this smiling. "Thank you. But I know that Billy got some info, and already reported it." Charlie told her with a frown. "No he didn't. What? You really think I just lay in bed all night. I get up in the middle of the night, for you. And I stop him from reporting anything." Charlotte told him. "How do you do that?" I didn't tell you something. I'm really sorry. I just couldn't, it sounds so horrible." What is it?" I can erase people's memories. But only for good. I don't use it often. I just use it so he would forget what he learned." She told him, almost frowning. "It's okay you did it for the girl, and everyone else." Charlie told her, trying to comfort her. "I used it once. I wanted this girl to forget a fight we had. But I made a mistake. Instead she forgot me entirely. I didn't know how to change her back. It was horrible. After I take there memorize they go into my head." She told him. "That was a mistake. Everyone makes one. Thats how you learn." Charlie told her. Charlotte looked into his eyes, and there noses connected. "This is a mistake were are making right now." Charlotte told him. Charlie shook his head and said "what's so bad about it?" I should be erasing your memory right now. But I can't." She told him. "Why should you, and why can't you?" He asked. "I shouldn't have told you what I did, but I can't erase your memory. Not yours, ever. I could never bring myself to do it." She told him, blushing. Charlie tried to get her to erase his memory. "If you do that again, I will get grandma Bone. I know so much information you wouldn't believe it." Charlotte said to him out of breath. "All i did was scream 'erase my memory' in my head." He told her. "I have to go. Bye." She said this to him. Then she left before he could say another word. She went to her apartment, and cried. It was the only place she could. She spent the rest of her weekend crying. **

**Sunny stepped into her new music class room, at Bloor's academy. She frowned, and bit her lip. She always did this when she was really happy. She finally was safe. But she still forgot how to smile. Nothing could change how scared she was. Nothing could change the fact that she lost the thing she loved most in the world. But at least she was safe. Maybe. **

**Her first teacher came out of hiding. He was new at the school. "Hello. I'm your new teacher. My name is Mr. Trigger. Violin?" He asked. Sunny nodded. "Please go ahead. You can pick any song you like. That is if you know it well enough." Mr. Trigger said. He handed her a music book, but she didn't take it. "I do know a song. But it is not in the book." She told him. He nodded, telling her to play. She picked up her violin and played 'Castle in the sky.' It was her favourite song. Once she finished, he clapped. "Your very talented. What is your name?" He asked. "My name is Sunny." She told him. She tried to smile, but it wasn't any good. She forgot how. "Don't worry. You don't have to smile. Smiling isn't the only was to show your happy. You can also use your eyes." He told her. "When I get really happy, I bite my lip." She told him. He smiled and said "that's a start." She finished her class with him, and ran to her next. The gardens. They had to run in the gardens. It didn't look like a garden. It looked more like a field. People started to look at her weird. She tried to run with someone, but they tried to get as far away from her as possible. She heard someone whispered "what happened to her skin. It's so gross. It's not even a tan. It's yellow." Sunny gritted her teeth. They were making her angry. "I was born this way! I don't have a disease!" Sunny yelled at them. She ended up with detention. But she didn't care. It was soon time to eat. Everyone eating started with soup. After they finished there soup, they ate a pear. Then the egg and chips. After supper, Dr. Bloor came in and clapped his hands. Everyone went silent. "There is a new girl joining the endowed children. Sunny Night, stand up." Sunny stood up, she looked like a ball of gloom. The Night part seemed right. But why Sunny? Some people said "Aha!" As if they just understood something. "You have two hours of homework. Endowed children work in the king's room." The doctor told them. He paused and then said "Disperse!" "Do you happen to know where the kings room is?" Sunny asked Charlie. "Yes. I'm actually headed there myself. You could come with me if you like." Charlie told her. She nodded and said " thank you". "What instrument do you play?" Charlie asked. "Violin." She replied. When they got to the kings room, Sunny quickly sat down. She started her homework. Ever since she walked into the room, it seemed to brighten up. Even Mafred noticed. "Sorry! I didn't mean to brighten up the air." Sunny said in panic. "It's okay, we don't mind." Emma told her. "What is your special ability?" Charlie asked her. "I can make anything glow. But light does not only glow. It also produces heat." Sunny touched Charlie's cheek. Her hand and his cheek started to glow. He felt his cheek get warmer and warmer. It felt really good. Charlie looked really relaxed. Sunny took her hand off of his cheek. But the warmth stayed. "Stop chatting and get to work!" Manfred yelled. "But I'm done." Sunny told him. "Hand it over!" He yelled. Sunny passed him her work. They had only been working for twenty minutes. She was done, and had them all right! Sunny looked at Gabriel. He seemed to have been starring at her for quite a long time. Sunny quickly looked away, and blushed. She bit her lip. She seemed to like being around Gabriel. It was twenty minutes in homework, when Charlotte finally got there. "Sorry I'm la-" she started to say. She was surprised. She ran to Sunny, and glomped her. "I'm sorry do i know you?" Sunny asked. Charlotte frowned. She seemed disappointed. She forgot about her question, and quickly did her homework. After that she sang a song very softly. She sang 'castle in the sky.' "How do you know that song?" Sunny asked her. "My mother would always sing it to me." Charlotte told her. "Mine did to." Sunny replied. "I'm sorry." Charlotte told Sunny. Sunny looked really confused. Charlotte returned sunny's memories back to normal. Sunny was about to say something, but Charlotte interrupted her. "I'm sorry. We can't talk about this now." Charlotte said to her. Sunny hugged Charlotte, and said "I missed you." Everybody was starring at them. "What? You haven't seen a family Reuben?" Sunny asked. Charlie fell off his chair. "A what?" Charlie asked in shock. Charlotte sent a message into his head. Charlie heard a small voice in his head. The voice said 'I'll tell you later.' Tell me now' Charlie thought. 'Sunny is my cousin. She's the one. And she is also the girl.' Charlotte sent to him. Charlie shut up after that. He understood what she meant. Of course he didn't really talk out loud. They soon went to bed. Charlotte filled the minds of tons, with her voice. Everyone was soothed to sleep. But Charlie was sad. He wanted Charlotte to be his girl friend. He wanted to kiss her, and soothe her to sleep. Charlotte couldn't sleep. She didn't like to do it, but she was bored. She went into Charlie's mind, and listened. She cried, and cried after. She had made up her mind, she was going to kiss him. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie Bone was an amazing person. And Charlotte really liked him. But she couldn't bring herself to kiss him. It's not like they would ever end up together any way. And there was no way she could erase his memory. So she sat at the table, looking as depressed as ever. "You have to eat all of it. At the end, if we are lucky we might get an apple." Gabriel told Sunny. Sunny blushed and said "thanks for the info." No prob' " Gabriel said smiling. "That's a nice bracelet." Gabriel commented. "Would you like to try it on?" Sunny asked. Gabriel seemed hesitant. But this girls life couldn't have been that bad. He found himself saying "sure." As soon as he put it on, he was out like a light. In other words, he fainted. Sunny sat him up, and quickly took the bracelet off of him. She lightly put a finger on his forehead, giving him warmth. Gabriel awoke, and looked at her with a sad expression. "Are you okay?" Gabriel asked. "I should be the one asking you that! You fainted!" Sunny said. "But you've gone through so much. Charlotte, being the only family you have left." Gabriel told her. "How do you know about that?" Sunny asked. "When I wear something, of someone else's, I can feel there feelings inside of me, as if it was me going through those things." Gabriel explained. Sunny thought about it and realized something. Gabriel must now know that she likes him. Sunny turned bright red. Charlie had watched the whole thing. He seemed very confused. Charlotte's parents were alive. Weren't they? Charlie thought about it, it kind of made sense. No wonder Charlotte always seemed sad, even though she always smiled.**


	3. Chapter 3

div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The day soon ended, and Charlie found Charlotte alone. "We need to talk about something." He told her. "What is it?" She asked with a (adorable) smile. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Gabriel said to Sunny that your are the only family she has left. But your parents are also her family, so that would mean that there dead. Care to explain?" Charlie asked. Charlotte tried to get away, but he cornered her. She was trapped./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" "Alright! Alright! I confess! My parents are dead, so has Sunny's. All of our relatives are dead. Are you happy now! You know my dirty little secret! I'm a damn orphan!" Charlotte yelled. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Charlotte, I could never be happy at the thought of someone dying. Especially someone really important to you. There is something else I wanted to ask you. You looked really stressed today. I was wondering what might have made you sad, and if I could help." Charlie told her. /div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I really don't know what your talking about." Charlotte said with a confused look. Suddenly her drama skills, helped her. Charlotte already told him to much that day already. There was no way she was going to tell him, that she has fallen in love with him, but she couldn't bring herself to kiss him./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" But for some reason he knew she was lying. "I know your acting. I can see it in your eyes. I want answers, and I want them now." He said, feeling frustrated./div  
div style="font-family: Noteworthy; font-size: 18px; font-weight: bold; line-height: 24px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: rgba(26, 26, 26, 0.296875); -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0976563); -webkit-composition-frame-color: rgba(191, 107, 82, 0.496094); -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You know what! No! This has nothing to do with saving Sunny. It's just my personal life. You can't force me to tell you things, I don't want to, or I'm not ready for. Stop being a jerk, and give me some space!" She yelled at him. She pushed pass him, and went to bed, crying. There was no lullaby in their heart that night. She was just to miserable, to care. In the morning she completely ignored Charlie. /div 


End file.
